


Mr. Sandmann

by StubbornSkylar



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Evil, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, Manipulation, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26139478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StubbornSkylar/pseuds/StubbornSkylar
Summary: In which stray kids slowly fall apart due to one suicide after the other, except  is it really suicide?TRIGGER WARNING: multiple different and sometimes more or less graphic descriptions if suicide.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Mr. Sandmann

**Author's Note:**

> I am very sorry for this, I feel terrible for writing this but it was stuck in my head and I just had to post...
> 
> !edited 09.09.20 due to obvious reasons with the current situation!  
> Edits: removal of a character

The door to Felix room squeals as he pushes it open. It’s dark inside, pitch-black almost, only shortly enlightened by the hallway lights.  
Felix is sitting on his bed, muffled sobs coming from him. As he hears him come in, he only curls further in on himself.  
„Felix?“he says quietly  
Felix doesn’t answer, so he walks over, closing the door, leaving them both in total darkness again. He sits down next to him  
„You should be asleep," he says gently  
„Can’t“ Felix sobs „its too much, too much“  
He rests his hand on Felix shoulder.  
„You can, just go to sleep, it’ll all be better soon.“  
Even in the dark, he can see Felix's eyes glaze over. He smiles.  
He takes Felix hand in his and places the blade in Felix palm.  
„Just sleep"  
With that, Felix takes the blade, sets it to his pulse and cuts.  
His tears dry as the blood starts to flow, it takes a few seconds, minutes almost as the colour leaves his face before his breathing grows faint, then he drops to his side on the bed as his heart stops beating.  
He stands up then, leaving the lifeless body of his friend behind before he sneaks into his own room, his roommate already fast asleep…  
1 down, 7 to go….  
He gets woken up hours later by a sharp pained cry.  
Seconds later they are all gathered in Felix bedroom. Jisung, Felix roommate is crying over Felix body, the rest of them either in shock or quietly sobbing, Changbin is holding Jisung, trying to pull him away.  
The police arrive minutes later along with an ambulance.  
Cause of death: Suicide…The next days are weird, Felix funeral is planned by the company, they all attend. None of them is crying, they had been doing it enough for the past days…  
The next opportunity offers itself in the form of a crying Jisung in the bathroom. H3 he finds him on accident, but he's not complaining as he crouched down next to him.  
„Don’t cry, Jisungie, you’re gonna see him soon" he says soothingly as he takes Jisungs hands in his.  
Just as with Felix, his eyes glaze over.  
He scrambles from the floor, stumbles to the medicine cabinet, takes Chans prescription sleeping pills. He looks at him one more time before he opens the bottle, pouts the pills in his mouth stumbles to the sink and drowns then down with water.  
He doesn’t stay to watch Jisung die, but when he hears Minho cry out in grief, he knows it worked…  
2 down, 6 to go…  
Jisungs death was said to be a short circuit reaction to Felix death, bo need to investigate further.  
Jisungs death seems to hit the members harder than Felix' did, it seems less unreal thus time..  
Minho is the one who’s affected most, he's crying every night and has taken to sleep in what used to be Jisungs bed…  
At Jisungs funeral, they are all crying, except for Minho, who is staring at his shoes, seemingly trying to force reality away.  
This is exactly why he picks Minho as his next target.  
In the night after Jisungs funeral, he walks into Felix and Jisungs old room, where Minho is sleeping. He doesn’t wake him up, instead, he just places his hand on his forehead.  
„You know what to do, you can finally tell him you live him" he mumbles.  
Then, he gets up and goes to sleep.  
It’s Changbin who finds him, pale, in the bathtub, a toaster in there with him.  
Within the next few days, the dorm feels even wieder than before as the horrible truth settles in. It can be any of them…  
3 down, 5 to go…

It takes some time to decide on his next target.  
He finds him one night, sitting in the kitchen.  
„Changbin?“ he asks, causing the boy to look up  
„You miss him a lot, don’t you?“ he asks  
Changbin just nods.  
He takes Changbins hand in his, watches as his eyes glaze over.  
„Say hi from he" he whispers, then he watches as Changbin walks over to the closet they keep their cleaning supplies in, glass a bottle of bleach and drinks it…  
4 down, 4 to go…  
The Manager suggests moving then to another dorm, away from the place the horrors have happened, but they decline, unwilling to leave this behind.  
They also all get signed up for psychological treatment, the chance of history repeating seen too big. For a while, their situation seems to improve, they even pick up training again after a few months, unaware of the horror that is sleeping I’m their dorm.  
It feels satisfying to see them go to sleep each night, unaware of what is yet to happen…  
He picks Seungmin, who had seemed to make the best recovery, as his next victim.  
He catches then after practice, placing a hand on his shoulder, watches his eyes glaze over.  
„You seem tired, you should rest," he says, before leaving him behind.  
Seungmin doesn’t come home that night, but the next morning, their manager appears in their dorm to tell them the horrible message that Seungmin was found dead in the Han river, he had drowned himself as the police had concluded by a security camera nearby…  
5 down, 3 to go…  
The same day, he makes a point to find Hyunjin, and as he does, he takes his hands in his own and tells him to let go…  
Hyunjin ends up hanging himself in his own bedroom.  
6 down, 2 to go…  
With his death, the era of Stray Kids comes to an end…  
„Channie?“ he says, months later.  
They still live together, but in a new apartment, still close to their old dorm, near the river.  
„What’s up, Jeonginnie?“ Chan asks  
Jeongin sits down next to his friend and takes his hand in his.  
„Have you ever thought of joining them?“ he asks, watches as Chans eyes glaze over.  
„Yeah… I wanna do it…“  
„Me too" he confesses.  
That’s how they find themselves on the highest bride that night, holding each others hands as they get ready to fall.  
They count to three, then, they jump.  
He feels himself slip out of Jeongins body, watches as the two boys fall, and he smiles.

He visits their funeral, sees their family and friends, it makes him sick.  
In a corner he spots a boy he had seen before, from the senior group of the company, if he recalls correctly.  
He floats over, then slips into his body. He makes the body stand up, let’s him walk away into the cold winter air, to the bridge, all the while singing a certain song…  
„Mister Sandmann… bring me a dream….“


End file.
